Broken
by tayinleigh
Summary: What happens when You mix voldemort Vampires Goblins Werewolves and pregnant witchs oh my god beware
1. kidnapped in the park

**i dont own hary potter but i have sole custody of my ocs**

The hour was midnight and the moon was full as 4 friends walked side by side in he moonlight along a path in the park near the neighborhood they grew up.

"i can't believe we are graduating in 2 years it will be so much fun and we can be free right, Eve" a girl of 16 with blond hair down to her shoulders said with enthusiasm. As she walked she found her friend to be aloof and distant.

" Eve, what is wrong you have been zoning for days are you alright" the girl said with concern.

"i am alright i just feel a little lost at the moment i have some much on my mind and i am not very good at expressing my feelings, Rendria" Eve a girl of 16 with blood red hair past her waist and pale icy blue eyes said solemnly.

"Mya can you please stop acting like every male in the world is some kind of demon please. every guy who has ever expressed an interest in you has been cursed and maimed you should consider letting someone in i have not seen you smile in months and look so pale please Myahira" a rather tall girl with loving brown eyes and brown hair down to her knees.

" Vanity i am fine must you worry i have some issues to work out and that will take time as for my trusting males well after what happened to my mothetr and father i can not i don't even know why they were targeted and now i have a feeling it will come out soon and possible shed some light on why our parents were tortured and killed. it makes no sense i have figured out that the deatheaters were behind the planning of the ball and seeing as how our parents never played any part of the war it does not connect and i can't let anyone in who i can't trust full you know i am really sorry van" Mya a girl of 16 with hair so red she could be counted as a weasley and cut so it was barely down to her ears and covered her eyes which were so dark they looked black.

"its ok all is forgiven and besides i understand we have always been close but since that night i have had a feeling that something was not right and i fear we will soon be thrown into a big mess but the best thing we can do is stick together ok" van says hugging Mya.

" group hug " Ren and Van call out while Mya and Eve groan,

"so this is really a war and we are really in it i wish we could go back to being safe and warm in the arms of our families" Ren said to no one.

" oh what do we have here 4 very beautiful girls walking all alone in the middle of the night oh my word what ever will happen to them if someone should try to hurt them" came a masculine voice they all knew very well.

" i would say hello but i seem to not give a shit Malfoy" Eve said laughing.

" if i need to be laughed at i would have asked now you will do as i say or you will be punished but trust me doing as i say will be much easier." Malfoy smirked.

" why should we follow the orders of you seeing as there are four of us and maybe what you and 2 lackeys plus you forget we have permission to use magic outside of school and i know that you can't possibly be unaware of the misfortune that fell upon your friend Marcus flint 2 years ago when he attempted to hurt Ren. i believe it stayed 2 inches for 6 months and that's only because your precious snape gave me detention until i lifted the curse" Mya smirked "Van, Eve, Ren we need to get out of here fast this is not right" Mya told them in hush.

" i believe my little kitty that you and your friends here have been requested and i have been sent to bring you so if you don't mind i would like to get going" Malfoy said rubbing Van shoulders and facing Mya " oh and Mya i know about your sister Storm or Katleighiah as she calls herself in America" Malfoy said playing with Eve's hair and rubbing his hand on Ren's cheek still looking dead at Mya.

" okay we will go with you as long as you promise not to harm Storm or my friends in anyway" Mya said wanting so much to cry but at the same time knowing that to show weakness in front of a Malfoy was a death sentence.  
" good my kitty now lets go" Malfoy sneered as 3 more deatheaters came out in long robes and silver mask each grabbing one of the girls leaving Malfoy to grab Mya which he did very roughly. Then when they had a good hold of the girls they apparated to the middle of a forest where the girls were thrown to the ground unceremoniously. The deatheaters left the girls after tying them to a tree with rope and walked off they were gone for 15 minutes when Mya spoke up.

" hey i think we can escape those dumbnuts left us our wands and all we need is too cut these ropes" Mya said quitely

Mya found a rock on the ground next to her and managed to contort her body so she could pick it up with her toes and then grab it with her hand then she twisted her wrist so she could cut the ropes. Just as she got herself free she heard several male voice coming towards them. Mya looked at her friuends and they nodded telling her to run and get help. So Mya took off running so fast she did not see in front of her was some one she desperately needed to get away from. she picked herself up and started to run in a different direct but was easily caught by the man.

" What a horrible thing to do running into someone and not telling them your sorry really tisk tisk" the man said cool returning Mya to the clearing with her friends.

" hey guys how is it going" Mya said sarcastically while noticing that she was still free of her binds and she could easily run again seeing as the males were all talking and not paying attention to them.

" i would not think about running if i were you it could make things much worse and i would hate to have to hurt such a pretty face" said the man Mya had run into earlier as he lifted his hood to reveal red eyes and a snake like appearance.

" look its moldy mort" Van said obliviously finding the affects of the alcohol she had earlier consumed to be taking affect and judging by the look in her eyes she was totally oblivious as was Eve but Eve had only one drink, Mya looked at Ren who was equally as scared but fully aware.

" i see you have noticed your friends intoxicated state well you see i gave them a little poiton which increase the affects of alcohol to the point of drunkenness unfortunately for you and Ren, the potion only works on those who have alcohol in their systems i was conducting an act of mercy on my part seeing as they wont feel to much of the emotional pain they will only suffer the physical and that will be much subsided by the time are able to access what will happen" voldemort whispered in Mya's ear as she struggled to hold back the bile that was raising to her throat.

then the world went black and Mya was greeted with sleep.


	2. meetings and truth or dare

**i dont own harry potter or any other copyrighted works that i may put in here** **so here goes broken**

Mya and the girls stood in the clearing half awake but to scared to close their eyes. the sun was beginning to rise and they were alone and they had been freed of there ropes before there captures left.

" hey we can get out of here it will be easy and they practically told us to leave by cutting our ropes and leaving" Van said quitely yet relieved.

" something is not right here why would they take us here and let us go that would make no sense and plus if you look closely at the clearing you will notice there is a barrier of dark magic that will likely cause damage and dont try to use a stick Ren the possible dark magic could only affect living humans and may have affects that could go unnoticed for years" Mya said accessing the situation carefully.

" she is right the barrier around us has traces of vampire magic and possibly something much worse" Eve said as a twig snapped next to the circle of girls.

"very smart my little ones i see you will serve your purpose well" voldemort said

drop the twig he had snapped with his fingers on the ground.

Mya and Eve immediately stood in front of Ren and Van guarded her back.

"oh my my my" voldemort said shaking his head " its not good to put your strongest weapon on the front lines my darlings and besides i need you to get ready we are leaving this clearing " he said " oh i will be taking you to my castle and i will not call for my servants to assist me if you do not fight is that clear" after noticing Mya the look in Mya eyes. Mya just nodded knowing well that if voldemort wished they could be tortured and killed with no and obviously he had a plan so he was treating them well enough.

"good now i need you all to grab me so we can apparate" he said his eyes holding some form of emotions. Van grabbed the back of his cloak as did Ren and Eve but when Mya tried to grab his cloak he pulled her into his arms and held her in a tight embrace and nuzzled her hair. Mya grimaced at this and heard him laugh softly

" good my darlings" voldemort said as he began the apparation spell.

" welcome home" a tall man with clear green eyes and a sweet smile while bowing then he caught sight of the girls and looked away.

" good travis i want you to make sure the plans are ready tonight i want everything to be perfect and now you are excused i must show my darlings the surprise i have for them so get going:" voldemort said the last part promiseing pain if travis did not comply.

" now ladies follow me we must give you your surprise and then i will live some people to assist you in preparing for tonight" voldemort said guiding them down a beautiful stone hallway covered in painting tapestrys if the girls had been there under different circumstance they would have found it very pretty. Even Mya liked the weapons on the wall. They reached a door that when opened led to a different hallway and voldemort opened the 3 door on the left and lead the girls inside.

" this is where you ladies will be staying for a few days until everything is ready. So i want you to make yourselves comfortable. Anything you need or want just ask for it out loud and it will be given to you. now for your surprise" voldemort said looking a little like dumbledore and having his red eyes flash slightly as he snapped his fingers and a girl and a boy fall on the floor. the girl looking pissed off and the boy looking suave and at the same time devious.

" hey sexy thing what is up" the boy, who had medium length black hair and lavender eyes, said to voldemort seductively.

" so what would you like done with you body when i get though with you" the girl said. she had short black hair that had red highlights she had eyes that were so pale they looked white the complete opposite of her dark skin.

" Leo and Syn yea now we can have fun" Ren said sarcasiticly

" so now i leave you to your own devices until you must get ready" voldemort said stepping out of the room smiling.

Once they were convinced he was gone they started to talk about what had happened.

" well Leo you are problay the only male who has every flirted with the dark lord and lived you will be famous" Mya said pstting Leos back.

" yeah Leo if we did not know any better we would think you are playing for the other side" Syn said still pissed

" Mya what happened and why the hell are we here i mean your the one who can figure stuff like this out" Ren said fearing the answer.

" i really dont know at first i thought it was just some ass hole aka albino joe (draco malfoy) but now i am not so sure since he brought Syn and Leo." Mya said

Just then a door opened and in walked draco malfoy holding a book of some sort.

" omg some speak of the devil quick want to see my dad" Syn said

" why speak of someone who is in this castle with you" Draco asked opening the book.

" well we were talking about albino joe and you walked in so yea if we said someone else they would come in so its funny though i would have called papa johns yummy cheesy garlic bread" Ren said half in dream land.

"ok whatever we have to prepare you for tonight so i need you to come into the room alone with me i think i will do Eve first since you seem like the least likely to kick my ass" Draco said with the inflection of an accountant.

"you might want to rethink that part about her not kicking your ass. but i have to ask what exactly are you going to do and why do we have to be alone" Mya asked

" I have to perform so spells and i have to get you dressed so i need you to undress i really rather not be killed so that's why i wanted you alone and also for the spells to work they have to be performed by a male and for tonight to work the same male must see you naked so yeah do not worry i can't hurt you without sacrificing my mother's life" Draco said with fluid motion.

" well we all be in here together" Van said cheerfully.

" what about Leo?" Draco said raising an eyebrow

" It's ok he has seen us naked before" Van said

" i see no problem with that but don't mention it to anyone outside this room ok" Draco said acting nice but thinking ' all these hot females naked in one room i hope i can keep myself under control'

" okay who first" draco said hoping any one of them would volunteer seeing as none did " okay i will start with Renirdia then Vanity next Eve and Syn and finally Myahira" Draco said still happy

" hey yea i get to see my grils naked again oh how sexy" Leo said, he was a good looking young man but he saw his friends as just sisters and he wanted to keep it that way besides he was friends with 5 hot chicks who could kick anyones ass and he knew for a fact Mya was responsible for Snapes slight limp 3 weeks before the end of last year.

flashback-

_They were all walking to potions. Mya leading and remaining silent the whole way which was normal and she was followed by Syn and Ren then Van and Leo. They arrived at the potions classroom 20 minutes early and the 6th years were still in there so they decided to wait an chill._

_"let's play a game" Leo smiled _

_"what kinda game" Van smiled back_

_" i think they planned this" Mya whispered to Ren and Eve._

_" truth or dare" Leo said smirking_

_" in the hallway" Mya said raising her eyebrow._

_" no actually they have an abandon classroom 3 doors down" Van said hoping for some fun._

_"well what do you think Ren Syn and Eve" Mya said looking at them_

_" sure" came Eve and Ren reply_

_" whatever" said Syn._

_"cool follow me" Leo said heading down the hall way and the rest of the group followed. Unknown to them someone was watching._

_" okay i closed the door and placed a looking and silencing charm on it" Mya said , she had always been the smartest at school but rarely showed it by answering questions._

_" okay i have some mountian dew" Ren said it could be counted on her to bring mounian dew to everything. and this time she had a 36 pack she had shrunk and unshrunk a second ago._

_"Okay let the fun began who wants to start" Leo said._

_" i will" Van said with a smile on her face " Ren truth or dare"_

_" uh truth " Ren said really hating truth or dare._

_" okay have you ever gotten detention for fighting at school" Van said_

_" i m not Eve or Mya but i did kick that slytherins ass last month and Mcgonagal gave me 1 detention" Ren said shyliy_

_" One she gave me 2 weeks last time kcked some ones ass and was caught" Eve said shocked._

_" yeah but you always kick peoples asses as do i but i never get in trouble" Mya explained_

_"hm Eve truth or dare " Ren got back on track._

_" dare" _

_" i dare you to wear Vanity's pink jacket for the rest of the day" Ren said knowing that would be hell._

_"fine " Eve puts on jacket " Mya truth or dare"_

_" dare" _

_" i dare you to give take off you shirt and bra and wear only this for the reat of the game" Eve said handing Mya a silk tea towel._

_" yes do it do it" Leo cheered _

_" grrrrrrrrrr" Mya said taking off her shirt and revealing a black lacy bra. Leo mouth hung open and he was shocked._

_" Happy now" Mya said with the tea towel covering her bra_

_" nope the bra needs to be off to" Eve said holding back a laugh._

_Mya was taking off her bra when Snape walked in looking very turned on. but Mya did not notice that he had entered just that her friends had stopped talking and she turned around with the tea towel barely covering her double d's. Snape's face held no emotion as he said" Everyone may leave to go to my class now" _

_But as Mya turned to leave Snape grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall making the tea towel fall off and leaving her nude from the waist up._

_"What the hell was that for you have been a virgin so long its getting hard from seeing little kids with there shirts off so lett me go you sick fuck if not you will regret it" Mya said vivcously._

_" why would i do that my pretty" Snape purred into her ear then he roughly pulled her hair and started sucking on her neck. Mya kicked him so hard he flew backwards into the wall and fell unconscious. Mya than walked out the door to meet her friends which were still there looking shocked._

_"uh Mya what happened and why couldn't we get though" Leo said relieved she was ok but curious as to what happened._

_" he slammed me against a wall and my top was gone so he started to kiss and suck on my neck and run his hands all over my body kinda gross and he had already pitched his tent" Mya said normally. after putting on her robe which she grabbed on the way out as she has dressed in a seond after knocking out Snape._

_" are you okay Mya " Ren asked scared for her friend._

_" i am perfectly fine" Mya said truly unaffected_

_" least go to dumbldore he should know what happened " Van suggested and they followed._

_end of flashback_

Ash: i think that's enough for chap 2 i hope you liked

Li: not on ur life

Ash: R&R plz


	3. darkest hour

**i don't own harry potter because if i did draco would be castrated and lucius would be my bitch plus if i owned harry potter one of my friends would own sesshomaru and another would own evasence and another would own dir en gray and another would own randy orton and another would share owner ship of jim morrison freddie mercury david bowie axl rose alice cooper gene simmions and too many other rock stars to count. so be glad i don't.**

**ok on with broken but be warned this chapter starts to earn its rating its gonna be dark with rape and torture and i may have a song or 2 so they aren't mine.**

**ok onward**

After completing the task and placing the spells on the prisoners Draco walked back to his master to report. He was glad to be able to walk after that little encounter those girls all looked so hot and he wasd so jealous of Leo he wanted to kill him and Leo was just there friend and he had a girl friend at the moment and Draco was shocked when the Dark Lord told him that Leo was dating the Mudblood Granger. Draco did the spells as told but he relished their bodies with his eyes knowing they were virgins now but would not be for long.

He had gotten a raise out of watching them especially the red heads they were so different yet so similar. Eve had the darkest red hair he had ever seen the color almost made Voldemorts eyes look pale and her eyes were icy pale blue much like his own.The other girl Mya had red hair like th weasleys but her eyes gave her the look of the walking dead the looked soulless yet alive he could not explain it she could look at someone and read their soul. and when she looked upon her friends he could almost see them sparkle brightly and yet stay dark and if she looked upon someone she could not trust they were empty black hole capible of sending even the hardest wizards crying with a look. He had seen Snape after he had tried to take her and though he showed no tears at the time the second he reached his chambers he balled, Draco still could not understand how such a young witch could do that saying as she was a year 2 years younger then himself and was along with her friends starting there 7th year. He was going to enjoy seeing the headmasters face when he sees the 4 girls when the task is started. Draco took a deep breath as he entered the Dark Lords throne room.

" Come in young Malfoy I trust things went ...well" Voldemort said with an evil smile. His appearance was not snake like but he had blood red eyes and pale skin. For many years rumors have been spread that he was not alive complete and was just a puppet because he rarely went out without a disguise so no one would recognize him. He was tall and handsome and looked to be about 35 and had long black hair which he wore tied in a pony tail he never wore anything but dark black robes. His teeth were really fangs that could tear flesh from bone without much effort.

" The girls have been prepared and Leo has also been prepared and i put a spell on him so he could not injure anyone" Draco said anticipating the nights activities.

" You would have done better to put protection spell on Eve and Syn they seem to be the most vicious fighters" Voldemort said with his handsome face lighting up,

" I would think that Mya would be the problem knowing her skills My lord are you aware she has the power of wandless magic" Draco said remembering the pain he felt when her looked at Mya's bottom too long for her liking. She had kicked him in the balls so hard he doubled over and it was no easy feat to make Draco Malfoy show any pain after being in his fathers care then in his lords ranks.

"Mya knows were to use her powers and who she needs to protect did you know she is also very skilled at legemecy and occlumecy along with being skilled at potions. It seems she is stronger and smarter then that Granger girl who works with Potter" Voldemort said showing some pride.

"i went to school with her My Lord she may have been a year under me but she never expressed any great knowledge and her grades were poor at best" Draco said in disbelief of this new development.

"that my dear boy was because she studied magic differently and has been marked that is the purpose to night to bind them they are all very powerful. Are You aware of the Children of the Sky"Voldemort asked.

"I heard as a child but it was a myth " Draco answered not knowing what this had to do with things.

"These are the Children of the Sky. have you not noticed they don't look like average humans. Syn is the child of onyx, Ren the child of ruby, Van the child of diamond, Eve the child of sapphire. Leo as their guardian lion" Voldemort explained.

"i understand my lord but what of Mya" Draco inquired

" She is the Queen of Swords" Voldemort smiled wickedly

Draco's eyes went wide at the thought of this beautiful witvh being more powerful then merlin and the founders of hogwarts combined since she had all their blood in her and probaly had no idea.

"shall we get ready " Voldemort asked " well leave me i must get ready adn i trust your mother and aunts are preparing the girls."'

With that Draco stepped out and headed for his room his mind still not processing this information.

**meanwhile**

The group was busy trying to figure out a plan to escape. When the door opened. Fearing that Ren and Van and Eve were less apt to fight Mya Syn and Leo took up a stance while they hid under the bed. To the surprise of the group Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in smiling followed closely by a rather bored looking Snape.

" Good evening" Narcissa said

The group just stared.

" Cissa i want to take the 3 under the bed you take the 2 standing and Snape you dress Leo."Bellatrix said walking over to the bed and using her wand to lift the bed up and set it down 3 feet away revealing the 3 girls.

"Come on we have not got all day we have to get you ready" Bellatrix said happily. waving her wand again and the girls were dressed in gowns that were very revealing yet beautiful each was made of silk and velvet and had a corset built in. Ren was wearing a dark red gown that was low cut and showed a lot of cleavage but the gown was floor length it looked heavy but it was enchanted to weigh nothing. Van was wearing dress of gold colored fabric and also showed a lot of cleavage it was also floor length. Eve examined her dress and groaned hers had the same cut and length as the Ren and Van but was dark blue.

"why are we dressed like this" Ren asked innocently.

"yeah i like it though" Van said

"i hate dresses and i hate showing cleavage" Eve said looking murderous

"because this is what you must wear" Bellatrix never stopped smiling "now i you will all wear jewelry to match your gowns" Again she waved her wand and each girl was wearing identical earrings necklaces bracelets and tiara the only difference was the stone in them. Van had diamonds, Ren had rubies and Eve had sapphires. Bellatrix went around them examining her handy work.

**Meanwhile'**

Narcissa was getting fustrated trying to dress Syn.

"Just hold still all i need to do is wave my wand and you will be ready" Narcissa said breathing calmly. Finally Syn stopped moving long enough for Narcissa to wave her wand and dress her. Syn was wearing a long black gown the same as the other girls and she also had a set of jewelry with black onyx.

" Now its your turn Mya" Narcissa said looking at the pale silent girl. She had yet to speak a word since being brought to the room which made some of the guards set around the room that she was depressed but Narcissa knew the girl was thinking and studying her enviorment for weakness Draco had told her much about this girl she had beaten him in a duel on 3 or 4 occassions and never lost too anyone even in her first year when the basilisk was released on the school she showed no fear in fact many students said she was the heir because of her calm. She was the only one in known history to look a basklisk in the eye and live she was truly amazing. She had a task to complete though so she would think later. She waved her wand with skill, Mya looked down at her outfit and noticed it was not like the others.it looked more like an elegant piece of lingerie it was a white corset made of lacy and had satin where it covered and supported her breast. Her underwear had been replaced with a thong. Along with her under garments she wore a lacy skirt and a short robe made of the same lacy material the outfit was fit for a wedding night. Mya looked the part of a virgin and inher hair she wore whit lilies as a crown as soon as she was ready she allowed her to put a black cloak on to cover her outfit. And Mya walked over to her friends and they all sat in calm silence on the bed.

**meanwhile**

" Hey dude what are you doing" Leo said not liking Snape much at all since he tried to Mya.

" getting you ready" Snape replied waving his wand and having Leo jump out of the way as fast as he could.

"i think You need to be punished" Snape said " Pertifus moblius" at this Leo's body went limp and he could not move as Snape walked over to him and picked him up and went to a nearby chair laying Leo across his lap" Now Leo i know that i can't kill you or hurt you too badly but the Dark Lord has given me permission to punish you so i have decided to spank you" Snape said with a perverted smile.

" You sick freak" Leo said not liking the postion at all.

"That's what i am told"Snape said transfiguring a nearby book into a paddle.

Snape started to spank Leo on his pants and he noticed that Leo was more uncomfortable with the closeness then the actual spanking so he decided to make it worse, He took the spell of Leo and stood Leo up.

" Perv" Leo said starting to walk away but Snape grabbed his arm and kept him in front of him.

" i m not done now take down your shorts and boxers" Snape demanded and Leo looked and did what he was told he pulled down his shorts and boxer to his thighs and nothing else.

" That is not enough i said down and i mean off"Snape said irriated. And Leo did as he was told revealing his toned legs and buttocks. " good now go over to the table bend over and grab the legs"and Leo complied Once there Snape decided that a paddle was child's play so he transfigured it into a long leather belt and was about to take the first swing when ...

" Severus Snape stop torturing him this instant and get him dressed" Narcissa said angry and she waved her wand to dress him. he was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt and black dress pants.

" Let's go its about to start" Bellatrix said and left the room with Narcissa holding Snape by the ear.

"

5 minutes later a knock came a the door and several male deatheaters wearing the black robes but no mask and they each grabbed a girl well one grabbed Ren and another grabbed Van but it took 2 to get Eve and Syn had 4 holding her and Leo was just walking calmly chatting with one of the deatheaters trying to get information from him. Mya had 8 of them surrounding her and 4 holding her still .

After they had the friends seprated they lined up 2 with each girl seeing as they had stopped fighting. Leo was first in line, then Van ,Syn, Ren Eve, and last was Mya.

they walked for hours before reaching a huge ballroom the was dimly lit with candles and nearly silent.

"Welcome my darlings this will be a most glorious night for all of us" Voldemort said as he clapped his hands and the room lit up bright revealing that not only deatheaters were here but Vampyres also and to the shock of the friends the Vampyre ruler was there and he looked very cruel. He was dressed in a red button up silk dress shirt and black pants he also wore a black trench coat and a red necklace that had he design of a snake lion raven and badger in pure silver. His long hair was black as midnight and his green eyes held no emotion but that of lust as he looked over the friends.

" I would like to introduce these virgins to you as a gift they are the ones that destiny says will bare powerful children for any man and they are very attractive" Voldemort said snapping his fingers and finaly showing his true form and there cloaks magically disappeared revealing 4 beautiful young ladies each dressed elegantly in black red glod and bluë and one very attractive young man in black." Now do you see anything you would like to try Lord Gabriel " Voldemort said testing the vampyre lord.

" Why do you play games my brother you know that i need the Children of the Sky for my under lords I require the Queen of Swords for my own wifë and i do believe that she is in the room over on the left so i can take her properly You know Vampyric code says she must be a virgin and i must take her virginity one moon before the wedding so tonight i will take her " Gabriel said secretly aroused he could smell her all the to the room where she was at and he went straight in.

Mya was walking around the room keeping a close watch on the door her cloak had disappeared and she was wear her white outfit. The door opened and she looked dead at the man. He scared her but she would not show it.

" You smell so good like roses and sandal wood and your hair is so soft" Gabriel said picking up her hair and sniffing it. " Now are you going to be a good girl or do i have to be mean"

Mya looked at him definanty. He took off his trench coat and it was made very clear what he wanted by his huge cock. He walked up to her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her rough and begged her to open her mouth when she refused he bit her lip drawing blood. Mya did not even gasped nor flinch. So Gabriel decided to play a little rougher. He used his powerful tongue to pry her lips open and explore her mouth. Mya bit down as hard as she could cusing the Vampyre to with draw and look at her with more lust then he ever had.

"Myariah you do know that to draw a vampyres blood without permission gives him the right to claim you as much as he wants" Gabriel smirked as he grabbed her again and this time he did not try to kiss her he put a spell on her that prevented her from biting him anywhere it was a vampyre spell and could not be broken easily," you are going to give me pleasure and i am going to give you pain i want to hear you scream and i know that will take a lot of pain since you wont scream in pleasure"

Gabriel forced Mya onto her knees and unzipped his pants revealing his massive erection. Mya was planning on biting his dick off but since the no biting thing she had to think off another plan. He used his fingers to open her mouth and keep it open so he could slam into her throat violently, He could feel her warm mouth incircling him and he knew he was going to enjoy her very much. He continued to pump in and out of her mouth "oh god yes " and grabbing the sides of her so he could thurst deeper. He felt his release and slowly slide out of her mouth. Mya spit it out as soon as her left her mouth feeling like she was going to throw up.

" Did i tell you that you could spit " Gabriel looked at her and smiled this was going to be fun.

He picked Mya up and laid her on the bed gentle stroking her though the thin fabric then ripping off the robe and skirt leaving her in the corset and thong which he quickly did away with. He began to squeeze her breast roughly and biting her neck and shoulders not drawing blood but hard enough to make someone scream. But Mya laid silently not whimpering or crying though she was kicking and punching himit did no harm she even tried her wandless magic but the room was warded well. Gabriel was getting fustrated he wanted her to scream he kissed her roughly then tore off his shirt and pants and stood there completely naked for a second letting it sinking in what was happening when she gave that same defiant stare without a drop of fear he made up his mind.

Gabriel grabbed her hips and spread her legs wide. He stared at her beauty before raming into her taking her maidenhood and pushing himslf all the way in on the first thrust. He did not stop when he heard her deep intake of air as her response to the pain he pounded into her with in human speed any normal woman would have screamed by now in sheer pain and agony or if they would have been good he would have brought them more pleasure then any man and most woman got wet even from this kind of treatment as there body reacted to the pain and tried to ease it a little by adding lubrication. Not Mya she was so dry and the only lubrication in her was the blood from her torn virginity and the brutal thrusting of his hips. He came with a hiss and stared at the girl who still looked defiant even though blood covered her thighs mixed with another fluid his fluid. He then proceeded to flip her over and take her in her tight ass.

Normally he would have been gentler not much but gentler after being so rough but she had yet to scream and he wanted to punish her for that plus he was having so much fun it was hard to believe. He had never felt so good he had had hundreds of thousands of women fall at his feet adn given him pleasure or if he wanted one that would not accept he would make her scream.

Mya felt him bend her over so he could enter her. He rammed into her without lubrication or preparing her while roughly grabbing her breast and scratching her shoulders back and stomach. It did not take him more then 15 minutes to find his relase in her ass and she had yet to scream or give any sign that she had been broken. He fell in love with her that moment knowing she had not scream was a sign she was strong and he curled up nexted to her for a few minutes and held her, Mys felt sick to her stomach and in pain but she could handle it very well as he curled up next to her he put his arm around her protectively and growled. She tried to get up and out of the room but the second she reached the door she was pulled back to the bed and held tighter.

" After all that i m surprised you can walk you are tough and will have strong children now sleep we have sometime before we must join the others in the morning" Gabriel said breathing in her scent.

" Ok but i want to take a bath please" Mya said making herself sick by sounding so sweet she wanted to gag.

" I will take one with you in the morning" Gabriel said half shocked that she had not asked about vampyres and sunlight sighing he fell asleep.

**Ash::that's the end of chapter 3 hope you like it**

**Car:: kinda brutal**

**Ash:: sorry ok R& R plz huggz and kisses all**


	4. understanding

**i dont own harry potter because it would not be suitable for porn stars**

The next morning came and Mya work with a jolt she hated sleeping in and as the sun was up she knew it was at least 9 am. Mya jumped out of bed and looked around she noticed she was naked and very sore in her neither regions. Then she looked at the bed she had been in and laying there watching her silently was a pale man with a peaceful look on his face as he ravaged her body with his eyes once again. Mya went to get something to cover her body so she could leave the room and get away from the man who hurt her.

" Do not cover up i am not finished yet" Gabriel said appearing behind her and removing the sheer robe she had salvaged.

" Yes you are now i want to leave and your going to let me" Mya said roughly pushing him away and walking to the door unfortunately he was faster and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

" You have spirit my little witch most women either give themselves to me freely or scream under pain and end up broken, I have never seen a witch strong enough to survive what i did to you let alone not cry or scream and be walking the next morning." Gabriel said very intreged. He leaned forward and kissed her lips in a rough possessive kiss. " I will enjoy you being my wife very much and as the ruler of all Vampires I can do as i please and that is a promise now come i know you are hungry and would like too see your friends but before we go" He leaned and bite her this time drawing blood and he healed the wound instantly." that will keep other Vampires away it is a mark of possession" He said healing the wounds from last night " A very strong one indeed and so sweet ugh" Gabriel said feeling a knee make contact with his groined.

" Dont ever touch me again and you will take me to my friends NOW!" Mya said standing in front of the cruel man nude which made no difference they were both naked.

"You have fire i like that but now it is time for a bath then we will join your friends i hear they also had exciting nights" Gabriel said walking to the bathroom pulling her along.

The bath room its self was huge about the size of a large living room it had a glass shower big enough for 3 people to fit comfortably and next to it was a toilet but by far the most impressive thing was the bathtub it was more of a small lake, The whole bathroom was lined with black marble , it was beautiful.

" Mya come in the waters great and i want to wash you" Gabriel said sounding sexy but all Mya could do was let out a dark laugh.

" You expect me to get in a tub with the man who just violated me and let him wash me You must be crazy" Mya said walking to the shower. In the blink of an eye Gabriel was behind her holding her close and smelling her hair. She could fell his manhood at the ready,

" Now listen i am going to wash you and there will be consequences for you actions now get in the bath" Gabriel said into her ear. He could sense a small amount of fear but mostly her sweet smell of roses and sandal wood. He was going to be nicer this time not too nice but nicer. He picked her up and placed her gently in the bath. He then proceded to massage some shampoo in o her hair and wash the rest of her body along with his own. Gabriel was trying his best to keep himself under control he had nearly lost control last night and was about to lose it now" Mya i need you to listen to me i am going to take you again but i need you to act like you are in pain or you are enjoying it please i promise it will not hurt as bad this time but my darker side needs to hear you respond" He sounded almost sad but if he did not take her or she did not respond she would be damage beyond repair.

" All right" Mya said and allowed him to postion her so he could take her. he want much slower and she was not in as much pain it still hurt.

" Okay let's dress" Gabriel said waving his wand and Mya was wearing a white dress like her friends were last night except hers was pure silk and instead of poofing in hugged her curves. They walked out hand in hand. They had to go all they way to another ballroom to meet her friends when she did Gabriel refused to let her go away from him. Then she noticed why all her friends except Leo were standing next to a men dressed similar to them. Eve was wearing the dress from last night and her hair was all disshovled but she looked happy next to her was a man that Mya noticed to be a Haku one the could change forms to a dragon. Van was in the same state as Eve and looked happy next to a blond werewolf. Syn was standing next to a very attractive wizard by the name Draco Malfoy. Ren was next to Jareth king of the goblins.

Mya started laughing so hard when she saw Ren and broke out of Gabriels grasp to Hug her friend. The Dark Lord came in at that moment and said i spell none could hear and the group of friends fell a sleep.

!#$&()!#$sfsdgdgfgfdgfdgfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"oh my this is bad i have never seen people kidnapped by the dark lord come bck is such god condition he is up to something get severus in here Now" Dumbledore demanded as he saw the friends waking up.

" Could you not scream my head really hurts" Van said waking up in the hosipital wing.

" Yeah please i did just come back from the dark lords castle" Ren said

" Eh" Eve shrugged

" are you ladies ok did they hurt you i need to know what happened if you are okay with it." Dumbledore said to them.

" we will tell you our side but i cant see the Syn and Mya are still asleep" Ren said.

" I came as soon as i could Albus how are they" Snape said concerned.

" They appear to be fine but i must know why they where kidnapped and what was done" Dumbledore fearfully.

" The Dark Lord was making alliences with goblins Haku wizards werewolves amd i fear to say vampires." Snape said hoping not to have to explain.

" He gave the girls to them as gifts he wants them to breed. They were all given a potion to make them concive and the girls are already 4 months along because of another potion. Ren and Van were treated pretty well and were not hurt at all. Eve was given a lust potion and she was not in too much pain, Syn fought back and was given the curestus curse but her asslinant made quick work of her and tried to treat her well. they will be married next month to the father but the Dark Lord wishes they remain undiscovered and continue school it will be a simple death eater ritual that they were brutally raped and let live" Snape explained nearly crying.

" What happened to Mya" Dumbledore said dangerous and low

" Gabriel the Vampiric Ruler and i am surpirsed she lived" Snape said looking at the girls who looked back at him without malice Ren even hugged him.

" Where is Leo" Syn said waking up.

" He is talking to Prof. Lupin and Black about you young ladies staying at Grimwald place until school resumes i assure you he is very happy with this arrangemnet and has been told of your condition." Dumbledore said.

" Condition ?" Van said eyes opened

" We are Pregnant" Mya said awaking

" How Why What" Eve said

" They are going down" Syn replied

" Have fun i am going to walk around for a little bit see ya" Mya said walking out of the wing and heading down the hall. She was not looking and bumped into a tall men with short brown hair.

" Hey i am sorry i Just was looking for my class room by the way my name is Mikhael Staggrea " He said helping her off the floor.

" Thanks i guess i have a lot on my mind today. so what subject" Mya asked

" Theatre" Prof. staggrea said " You in it"

" I signed up for it i hope i got to go nice meeting you" Mya said waving

She walked to the defence against the dark arts class room curious who the new teacher was. She had heard Lupin and Black but they were teaching Wizardleadership(Lupin) and Sex ed(Black) so she wondered to the class and walked in it was very different then it had been with all the other teachers it looked like a stone monestary with ancient scrolls and latin artifacts the windows were covered in black fabric and the desk were covered in red silk covers it was beautiful.

" Can i help you" A Voice said behind Mya. It said while spinning her around to look at him. His piercing eyes and mysterious, his pale skin ilumiated by the moon light and his long hair hung loosely over his shoulders like an ebony curtain. He stared at her with such intensity Mya was melting in his gaze. A fire had started deep in her soul and she wanted more.

" My name is Marcelius de Lustrio and i do believe you are not supposed to come into classrooms uninvited Miss Myariah" The voice said in to her ear.

" I was exploring so i have a right to be here and i had a really rough couple of days so if you ..." She was cut off as she ran to a waste basket and threw up. Prof. Lustrio walked over to her and patted her back while she finished. He saw her stand up shaking and helped her get her balance,

" I am sorry Prof. Lustrio" Mya said wipping her mouth and casting a cleaning charm to get rid of the taste.

" Its quite alright Mya i heard what happened and i am here to assist you i know bad pregnancy can be" Prof . Lustrio said sadly.

" Could dumbledore keep his mouth shut for 5 minutes is it that hard " Mya said pissed off.

" No, Mya i was there i saw what my Father did to You and i am sorry" Prof.Lustrio said.

" oh my word its ok but what exactly did you see" Mya said calmly.

" I saw you bite him and he used that spell on you to prevent any more biting and i saw him brutalize you and I saw you live and walk which amazes me you see my father likes girls to give themsevles to him freely or hear them scream and You did neither and lived so you are going to be my stepmother and the mother of my siblings as i can see you are carrying twins a boy and a girl I am truly sorry" Lustrio said feeling guilty. Mya walked over and hugged him .

" Could you walk me back to the hospital wing please" Mya asked not needing help but wanting to show Lustrio she forgave him,

"Finally made it back huh and who is the cutie" Van asked happily.

" My step son" Mya replied

" What how i really dont get it " Ren said

" Easy you idiots we were not just used as brood mares we are going to marry the father of are children Well you are i am personally going to castrate mine and give him hell like you would not believe" Eve said pating her belly

" You have interesting friends and they are cute but not as cute as you. To bad you wear my fathers mark i would love to have you as my wife" Lustrio whispered.

" Get a room" the group yelled

TTFN  
TTYL  
love you all and review plz

i will take flames

they sale big on the black market

wait crap i should not have said that

Plz review

i use the reviews to feed Draco so he does not have to whore himself out to frodo and aragon in middle earth

so review plz


End file.
